


Night Time Remedies

by Rabdom



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Other, churboose - Freeform, red team - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabdom/pseuds/Rabdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Church isn't always an ass - he just chooses to be. Some times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Time Remedies

**Author's Note:**

> Because I wanted to do a thing and here it is. Can be taken as a romantic or platonic relationship.

"Church? Psst, Church, are you awake? Church?"

One could easily feign sleep if someone was bothering them, and eventually they someone tended to leave you alone because they think you're asleep - unless that someone is Michael J Caboose, in which case, you're screwed. 

Church had laid there in his bed for a good five minutes before finally realizing that Caboose was not going to stop. With a groan, the man rolled onto his back; glaring at the now gleeful Caboose stood in his doorway, pillow and blanket in hand. 

"What do you WANT, Caboose?" Church practically hissed. "It's late." 

Caboose didn't seem to care about the time, nor did he try to correct him in any way. Instead, he shifted side to side before speaking quite nervously - nervous even for Caboose. 

"Can - can I sleep with you tonight, Chruch?" asked the tall blond in his child-like voice. "I-I had a bad dream." Again, Church groaned. 

"Can't you go sleep with Tucker instead?" he asked. 

"I already tried friend-Tucker," said Caboose, "but he said I had to ask you, since I already slept with him last night because of the night terrors."

There came a long pause as Church glared at his comrade from within the darkness of his own room; Caboose peering nervously out into the hallway, and assumingly to where the door to his room lay. Finally, Church groaned for the nth time that night and began shifting in his bed. 

"C'mon, ya big lug," he 'ordered', moving the rest of his blankets back for the blond. 

Caboose didn't need verbal confrontation from Church - squeeling happily and bolting to the bed as soon as Church began moving about. The man-child made his room behind his friend - and, much to Church's annoyance, dragged his friend into a spooning position, Church being the small spoon. 

The dark haired man did not complain however. He simply put up with Cuboose pulling loads of covers atop them and placing his chin merrily in the nook of Church's neck. That seemed to sedate Caboose, for the large man relaxed as soon as he had everything in place. 

"G'night, Church," he could hear - and even felt - the other say as the large body conformed around his. Church sighed, though a small smile appeared on his tanned face as his head fell&to his pillow. 

"Yeah, night, Bud. Now go to sleep before I send you back to your room."

The larger man's snoring followed quickly.


End file.
